Help me
by Modochi
Summary: Amy Rose has been kidnapped by Eggman again, but this time around his plan for her is far darker then before, and the outcome of it will effect more then just her and Sonic, but everyone they know.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, I'm going to try my hand at writing a fanfic, it'll be a dark one with mature themes and a lot of stuff in it that most of you will most likely not like, that said, if you do read, please be kind enough to let me know if I've made any grammer errors, English is my second language and I'm not sure if I have a good grip on it.**

Help me..

Part 1.

"Why?"

The words hangs in the air between us as my hands are wrapped around the metal bars of my prison cell, my eyes partly closed from the drugs he's been feeding me, my whole body ache with the need to sleep but I fight it off, wanting to stay awake so I can get a reason for my most recent kidnapping.

Eggman merely grunts as he glares down at me, his hands pressed together before as he studies me much the same way I once studied a burger that Chris got us for lunch, it was a look of morbid curiosity, as if he had to do it but didn't want to.

"Project Shadow." The way he speaks is like a teacher to a dumb student, something that makes me mad as I clench my fingers around the iron bars harder, if I had the strength I'd have called my hammer out to break down the bars in seconds before beating him mercilessly for kidnapping me on my birthday off all days.

"The ultimate life form, immortal, invincible and unstoppable," Standing up, Eggman is looking at several monitors showing my hero, Sonic, fighting against Shadow the Hedgehog, the red and black hedgehog who could use the Chaos Emeralds even better then Sonic could.

But he was dead, after stopping Space Colony Ark from crashing into the earth he had died, Sonic said so when he returned to them, the dark hedgehog had fallen into the earth's atmosphere before Sonic could save him.

Eggman now sporting his trademarked evil grin turned back to his captive as he lifted up the red chaos emerald, its light glinting off his glasses. "Now Amy, after seeing what Shadow did, something crossed my mind, what if Shadow had been raised by me, rather than my uncle and Maria."

Leaning in close to the cage, Eggman chuckled as my swipes at his face proved fruitless; I just couldn't reach him no matter how hard I tried. "Oh hoho, it's useless Amy; I will have my own personal project Shadow, one taught to obey me from birth."

Stumbling back at the sudden sheer ruthless evil Eggman gives off, I find myself shaking in fear as I hit the other side of the prison cell. "No, you can't… I won't."

Eggman scuffs with disgust as he grips the iron bars of my cell. "But I can and I will, the notes on his experiment mention a hedgehog donor supplying the needed egg for the creation, I already have the other ingredients, and all I need now is an egg and incubator for it."

Slamming open the cell door, he reached out and grabs my arm, dragging me forward as I scream, my fear filling my every fiber as he laughs at my weakening struggles. "It's a shame Amy Rose, that right now, you're the only female hedgehog in the world that can provide me with the needed egg."

Mercifully, I blacked out at this point.

But when I came too, the nightmare had grown worse, cold air pressed in around me as I lay shackled to a metal table, my head pounding like never before as my body trembled in response to the drugs working their way through me.

"Oh, you're awake again." Eggman's voice hit me as he walked around the table, dressed in sterile clothes and wearing a face mask, his eyes tracing over my body as I became painfully aware of my current state of undress. "A shame really, I had hoped to be free of your useless screams for this procedure, but I've waited long enough."

My muddled mind tried to make sense of what he was saying, but the scalpel in his hands spelled it out for me faster than anything else could, my mind going black with terror as I felt the clamps around my legs open up my lower body for Eggman while hums a show tune to himself.

"Now let's just get these needles and tubes into place." Twisting my arm around with a gleeful hum to find my blood veins, I closed my eyes as I feel each needle piece my skin and fur, once finished, he stands up and gives me another look over. "That should do it, now we come to the serious part."

Lifting up a delicate looking machine, Eggman gives me a final look. "One of the drugs I fed you causes your body to experience a premature ovulation." Leaning in close me, he wiggling a metal needle attached to a hose close to my face. ""now, this part may hurt you, so kindly keep your screams to yourself, I valued my hearing."

He wasn't lying, the pain I felt as his tool invaded me was worse than anything else I have ever felt before, my whole body arched off the table for a second before Eggman pushed me back down while grunting in annoyance, his meaty hand pressing down on my tummy as I cried in pain.

And this is where I blanked out; my last thought was of my friends no doubt waiting at Chris' mansion with a big birthday cake, presents and party favors. Those big smiles I loved seeing on their faces as they waited for me to walk in through the door so the party could get started.

Were they still waiting for me, waiting for me to arrive or were they out looking for me?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**Sorry for the long wait for this update, I took some extra time on this chapter to weed out some of my more common grammar errors, but as always, I'm not sure I could find every one of them, also, while I write fanfics now and then, my current passion is comic production, I currently have two Sonic fan comics in the works over on my DA account, so drop by and check them out if you feel like it. **

** gallery/38112942**

** gallery/32188060**

Help me.

Part 2.

"Oh, you're awake?"

My mouth was too dry from screaming to answer him as the harsh overhead light beat into my brain, I dimly noted that was I dressed and back in my cage before my brain fully woke up, the faint ache I had suffered from the doctor's work was becoming a world of pain as my lower body throbbed in time with my heart beats.

Tensing up, I pressed my hands down into the cot I was lying on and pushed myself upwards, my eyes closing again as I tried to ignore the raw pain flaring up from my abdomen with the simple movement.

"I wouldn't do that."

Narrow my eyes, I could dimply make out the form of Eggman's robot henchmen watching me from the far away wall as one was holding a tray of water and the other had my dress now looking like it's normal self rather than the tattered mess it had been.

"Can you handle eating on your own?" The short one, Bokoe I think, asked as he leaned down to look at me, his robotic eyes sweeping up and down my body as my arms moved to cover me up in an attempt to feel safer, but more pain shot through me as I brushed my stomach area.

Fighting back the tears, my arms slid down to lie at my side as I took in several ragged breaths "Wha… What did he do to me?"

The tall gold one, Decoe I remembered looked down at Bokoe as he hung my dress on the roof bars of my cage. "When you passed out, Eggman carried out the operation, but…" Wringing his hand sin a very organic manner, he lowered his head a bit. "Doctor Eggman was a bit too rough and caused some internal damage to your womb, forcing him to do an emergency surgery case."

Nodding his head, Bokoe placed a tray table besides my cot along with the tray containing my meal, some hideous yellow green lump that reeked of onions. "Ew, what's that?"

Decoe blinked at the sudden subject change, before clapping his hands together with delight. "This is your meal tonight; I made it to provide you with all the nutrients and minerals needed for a speedy recovery."

"Decoe, Bocoe!"

The two robots stood up straight as Eggman marched in, his eyes narrowed a bit as he saw both my repaired dress and meal. "Huh, pampering our guest are we." Leaning in close to them, he grinned darkly as he patted them on the head. "Good, I need her to be strong, cause tonight phase two starts."

Pulling out the chaos emerald he had already shown me once, he grinned down at me as I wished I could sink back into my cot and vanish. "Please, you got what you wanted, just let me go back home now."

Unlocking the cage, Eggman strolled in with a big smile on his face, his free hand patting me on the head in a mocking manner. "Sorry Amy, but it seems I've encountered a second problem, I got all the ingredients I need to make a new Shadow, except an incubation chamber."

Sitting down in a chair that his henchmen had gotten from somewhere, he began to twirl his moustache as he stared at the emerald. "My grandfather's research notes say the samples have to be exposed for chaos radiation daily both before and after insertion into the incubation chamber."

"Sadly, I don't have an incubation chamber and his notes didn't tell me how to make one." Letting the words sink into my mind, I felt pure dread flood my body as I understood where he was going with this conversation.

But as I struggled to do something, anything, I was reduced to whimpering in pain as all my efforts only led to my body to seizing up in pain. "I see you understand it Amy, without an incubation chamber, I have no choice but to relay on the organic version of one, in this case, your womb."

Feeling tears flow down my cheeks as Eggman laughed, I reached out with my mind and felt my hammer form. "NO!" Screaming out my protest, I watched as Eggman fell off his chair in shock as my hammer passed through the space he had just been in, then I screamed for a different reason as my swing pulled at my inner wound, the pain of which dragged out a true screech as I struggled to cradle my pain while also feeling how much that attempt added to my pain.

Picking himself up from the floor, Eggman grunted at me as he pocketed the chaos emerald, his glasses gleaming down at me as he watched my crying form. "Be glad you got injured girl, because if you wasn't, I'd be implanting my future super weapon into you right now."

Reaching down a finger, he ran it through my meal as I breathed in and out harshly. "Bocoe, feed this little girl her meal, by force if you have to." Sticking the food into his mouth, he attempted to give off a pleased expression that lasted for a full 1 second before he spat the gunk back out. "What is this morons? It tastes worse than motor oil!"

As the robots began to defend the meal with claims of how it would help me heal faster, I allowed myself to cry, hoping that Sonic would come save me soon.

- Downtown Station Square, general POV-

"I couldn't find her." Sonic voiced out loud as he leaned up against a chimney, his ears lying low in a defeated manner as he looked over at his companions. "How about you, you have any luck so far?"

Tails shook his head in a sad manner as his tails lay limply along the ground, his eyes narrowed in confusion as he scratched his chin. "Sorry, but so far all my attempts have come up negative, no one has seen any sign of her for the past two weeks."

Crossing his arms, he shot a quick look over at Sonic as the blue hedgehog stiffed from the bad news. "Do you think she went back to our world somehow?" His voice barely a whisper as he tried to judge how Sonic would react to the question, the blue hedgehog had been rather edgy lately, ever since the birthday party that never happened. "I mean, if it was Eggman who took her, he'd have used in a trap by now."

"Could be G.U.N. you know," Knuckles voiced out loud as he joined the conversation, the guardian having left his post on Angel Island for the time being to join in another fruitless search for their missing friend.

Giving Knuckles a quick glare, Sonic frowned as he considered the possibility, when they had first arrived on Earth G.U.N. had taken Cream captive for scientific studies, but he had broken her out before anything bad could have happened to her, of course, G.U.N. while accepting them now, still had some resentment towards the aliens who saved the day before them.

But even if they did take Amy, they stood to gain nothing from it, Amy was a normal hedgehog, sure she could call out an endless supply of hammers, but she wasn't like him and Shadow. "Why would they? Why take Amy and not me or any of you guys?"

Knuckles grunted at the questions as he shared a knowing look with Tails. "Ease of capture I guess, they couldn't take you down in the past no matter how hard they tried." Grinning a bit, Knuckles slammed his hands together. "Besides, out of all of us, she lives along in that apartment of hers."

"No," Sonic muttered out as he jumped lightly from one foot to the other, a sign of him becoming restless as he felt the sunset start up, the sky turning lightly orange around them. "It couldn't have been G.U.N., those guys don't know the concept of stealth, even Eggman has a better grip on it then they do."

"Someone would have seen them take her."

Tails faced Knuckles with a sigh as the two shared a mutual understanding, Eggman had made a habit of kidnapping Amy for some reason, and the fox had a sneaky idea of why that was, but he wasn't going to voice it to Sonic any time soon. "That leaves just Eggman again."

"Which brings back the question of why he hasn't pulled any tricks on us yet." Knuckles added in as he stood up, his expression shifting from neutral to angry, the thought of the overweight scientist harming a friend, granted a friend who didn't hold back when it came to mocking or bullying him, but still a friend.

As the smartest of them, Tails just sighed against as he fought off a bit of the afternoon cold, early October in Station Square was strangely cold despite the subtropical climate the city had. "its times like these I wish Eggman still lived in his tower rather than in one of his hundreds of hidden bases or flying fortresses."

The fox feeling both Sonic and Knuckles nodding in agreement as they all stared off towards the ocean before them, the city laid out below them. "Anyway, I doubt we'll get any closer to finding her tonight, so I suggest we get some sleep for now, tomorrow we can get started searching outside the city once more."

Grunting in agreement, Knuckles merely turned and held up his glove in a friendly manner before taking off into the night sky, the echidna gliding on the winds back to his in the sky. "See you at dawn then, and Sonic, don't stay up all night looking for your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Sonic yelled back as he felt a blood vain on his forehead thumping with his anger, Tails giggling besides him at Sonic's rather heated comeback. "What?"

Giving Sonic a short look, Tails suppressed his urge to point out how Sonic had acted like a boyfriend looking for his lost girlfriend lately, the blue hedgehog had barely slept, instead running the city and surrounding area through every day from dawn to midnight or later. "Nothing, I'll see you tomorrow okay."

Watching Tails fly off, Sonic rubbed his forehead as a small headache was starting up as his body urged him to get some sleep as well. "Amy, where are you?"

Taking a step forward towards the edge of the building, Sonic stopped as police sirens reached his ears, a quick look down showing several patrol cars, a few swat vans and a G.U.N. troop transport roaring down the streets below.

"Now what?" Jumping off the roof, Sonic allowed his body to briefly enjoy the feel of the wind rushing through his quills as he dived towards the street, a feeling that only lasted a second before he took off running along the wall of the buildings, his eyes both of the cars below and the buildings as he ducked around various objects and open windows. "Could it be that Eggman is making his move tonight?"

Moving down from the buildings, Sonic landed lightly on top of the GUN troop transport, his eyes narrowed as he did his best to see where they were going. "Typical, the instant Tails and Knuckles leaves, things finally get started."

As the van skidded around a corner, Sonic frowned as he found himself moving towards a mall of all places, then his eyes grew even wider as his spotted the patrol cars skidding to a halt right in front of a smoldering hole in a wall. "Okay, now that's something alright, no way anyone but Eggman could be behind this."

Moving off the roof of the transport, Sonic didn't look at the cops and soldiers staring at him as he moved forward slowly, his body tensing up as he expected Eggman to come charging forward with some trap any second now, a certain pink hedgehog no doubt the bait for it. "Come on Eggy, where are you?"

As he spoke, Sonic frowned once more as something caught his eyes, something that was very, very wrong and so completely unexpected. "Sam's baby care products?" The bright sign hanging just above the busted up wall with its neon lights flickering on and off, "What the h…"

The rest of his sentence was lost as the wall literately blew outward in several different places, dust and concrete flying around as glass shards rained down before him. "Okay, so this is a step up in strangeness, why would he be robbing a baby care store?"

As he spoke out the question, Sonic took in the sight of the robots marching out, several of them carrying a load of diapers and baby food, as others served to protect them.

"Eggman!"

Yelling out the name, Sonic watched as the first dozen robots focused on him, weapons clicking into place as he tapped his foot on the ground. "Come on, where are you?" Looking up as the entire store, Sonic groaned as he took in the sight of the bird like robot looking down at him. "Guess this is one of those times where I get the big plan speech after I trash the robots." Rushing forward as he saw G.U.N. and the police open fire, Sonic laughed as he slid under a hail of bullets before spin dashing right through the attacking robots.

Watching the action on a wide screen monitor, Eggman cursed the hedgehog under his breath as he watched the fight break out. "That guy is too fast for his own good." Turning his attention to the screens showing Sonic, the fat human groaned as he sank back in his chair. "Curse that Sonic, at this rate he'll ruin my plan before it even gets fully started."

Spinning around in his chair, Eggman stared into the darkness of the command room as he thought about the new problem he was facing. "She's not yet fully recovered, but there is still a 90 percent chance an implantation of an egg or two will be successful if done tonight."

Tapping a finger on his chin and on the arm rest, Eggman considered it, going forward with the plan was risky, his reading material had given him plenty of things to consider for a successful outcome to his plan, and that success require a perfectly healthy Amy Rose, yet even now he felt the urge to press on growing.

"Decoe, Bocoe"

The two robots turned around to face their maker as he stood up, his glasses some gleaming even as the only light source was behind him. "Yes Doctor Eggman?"

Storming forward, Eggman pulled them up from their own chairs. "Decoe, prepare the prisoner for her next operation; we implant the first two eggs tonight." As the robots began to protest, Eggman merely punched them both, suppressing the pain that earned him as they both stumbled back. "No argument, Sonic may have caught onto my great plan, so I want you Bocoe to stay here and prepare the Eggfort III for takeoff at a moment's notice."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonic the hedgehog, Amy Rose, Dr. Eggman, Bocoe and Docoe are copyrighted and Trademarked by Sega and Sonicteam and are used without premission by me for non profitable means.**

**Warning, this chapter contains torture and suffering.**

* * *

**Help me.**

**Part 3.**

* * *

If anyone had ever told me I'd been spending the time after my thirteen birthday out cold in a grimy bed I'd have called them nuts, yet that's how my life had been for weeks now, wake up hurting all over from the previous day's activity.

Yesterday had been a winning day, I got dosed with chaos emerald radiation making my fur all fuzzy and my skin crawl, followed by the doctor strapping me down for some research that involved him probing my… you know, down there.

The whole time I, I just felt sick and disgusted by it, I didn't want him to see me like that, I wanted no one but Sonic to see that part of me, yet that old bastard was just all over it humming and laughing.

Anyway, after that I was fed some slop they called food then wheeled out to get worked on by good old doctor Egg-jerk again, this time he actually decided to inject something he called liquid chaos into me along with my daily dose of drugs.

The rest of the day is mostly a blue to me, the pain that liquid burning its way through my body overshadowed everything else, and left me worn out to the point where I couldn't even cry.

But I knew it would be worse than ever as the door literally tore itself open to admit Eggman into the room, Decoe hot on his heels as they marched over to look down at my small form huddle up in a corner, the pain I got from sitting in my little sanctuary like this was well worth it.

"Sedate her."

The order barked out had me look up and shrink back in fear, the normally jovial or even mocking expression was long gone from Eggman, instead I was seeing his true insane personality for the first time in my life as he loomed there, his eyebrows narrowed in anger as his hands kept twitching. "No… Please no!"

My plea never really got a chance to start up before my hands were seized and restrained behind my back by the new security features installed.

A set of tentacle like robotic arms meant to hold me in place and prevent any more outbursts involving my hammer or other violent moves.

Guess the doctor had grown tired of the struggles I put up whenever he wanted to prepare me for my role of incubator.

My legs and arms were held out spread-eagled style while pulled on roughly as I gritted my teeth from the pain of my bones and muscles struggling to hold myself together literally.

Through my half closed eyes I observed as Decoe entered the cell, a wicked syringe gleaming at me as he kept advancing towards my position.

To my credit, I didn't make it easy to drug me this time around, my body trashed back and forth as hard as I could in my current position to keep him from injecting his drugs into me,

Sadly as always, Eggman had thought of that as my whole body suddenly went rigid as a powerful jolt of electricity surged through me and making every one of my muscles spasm as my eyes snapped wide open from the pain it caused me.

And even as my bones were in danger of dislocating from the way my body trashed back and forth, thr doctor decide to increase my humiliation by increasing the voltage enough to make me lose all control of my body to the point where I ended up soiling myself.

Eggman stumbled back as he could smell it just before he laughed as I hung there, humiliated and defeated, fresh tears of bitterness and misery streaming down my cheeks.

"O ho ho, seems she's just like a scared little rodent after all." Facing his robotic minion as he walked away, Eggman waved his hand in the air mockingly. "Give her a thorough clean up now that's she's calmed down, no need for this to get any messier than it already is."

Chees burning with shame as he openly mocked me, I watched Eggman through my tears as he stood in the doorway calmly. "I'll prep the operating room for her in the mean time, tonight's the big night after all, when Project Shadow is revived under my control."

And with that, I felt my remaining hope fade away as the needle gently broke the skin on my upper arm, its liquid contents burning me as it flowed into me.

He was going to strip me of my last shred of innocence and impregnate me tonight, effectively violating me on a whole new level just to complete his sick plan.

The instant the needle left my arm, I found myself looking up at Docoe as he stared back at me with thos cold robotic eyes. "Why… Why do you keep letting him hurt me like this?"

Decoe merely watched me as he stood up, his eyes closing a bit as he looked at me with, sadness or regret, if it was possible for a robot to feel that at all.

"Please, help me, I don't want this I know I hurt you in the past but I…" his eyes lowered as his robotic hands roamed up my back until it found the hooks holding the collar of my dress together. "NO!"

"You prefer Strawberry scanted shampoo and lotion right?" My eyes closing as he striped me bare, it was somehow worse than if it had been a rapist, at least a rapist would have felt something, but this thing just watched me with cold eyes as it sat about removing my soiled outfit and prepping me for a bath that would be followed by my… impregnation.

I don't know why, but even at that moment I still held my breath, hoping for it to be a nightmare that I would wake up from soon.

But until then, I would have to settle for crying.

* * *

Skidding to a half, Sonic stared straight ahead with a look of awe and concern, because straight ahead from him, he could see the metallic monster that was the doctor's current flying fortress, a semi round metallic monstrosity decked out with cannons and no doubt filled to the brim with robots.

And within, somewhere, Amy Rose was no doubt holed up in some dingy cell waiting for the doctor to come up with some sick plan where she would play the role of bait again. "Hold on Amy, I'm coming for you."

Taking one step forward, Sonic froze as a familiar sound reached him just as the trees around him began to shake from the sudden hot wind blasting him full force in the face. "NO!" Running forward as fast as he could in the powerful wind, Sonic strained his eyes in order to keep a firm vision of his target.

But for once the fastest thing alive just wasn't fast enough as with a mighty roar, the Egg fortress III lifted off, its engines setting the area on fire as a cobalt streak was tossed back and forth in the tempest winds.

Smacking against the hard surface of a rock, Sonic looked up through the pain to see the fortress begin its track westward, towards the emerald coast and the ocean.

If it made it there he wouldn't be able to follow it, no matter how much he wanted to do so.

And as such, Sonic took off as fast as he could, leaving behind a growing forest fire as he zipped across the land mercilessly in pursuit of his oldest rival and enemy.

The forest soon giving way to grassy fields as they left behind the inner parts of the land and began approaching the coast line.

"Still following us Sonic?"

Eyes narrowing Sonic frowned at it as Bocoe and not Eggman talkedg to him, the robot no doubt put in charge by the doctor while he worked on yet another master plan. "What can I say; a hero has to save the damsel in distress you know."

"Oh, so you know we have her then, which makes it a bit more difficult." Bocoe returned as the fortress picked up speed, but that didn't matter to Sonic, he had been given the information he had been seeking without any trouble.

Amy was up there and he was going to get her back no matter what.

"Hmm, this chase is getting old." Bocoe continued talking as Sonic zipped around a sudden mass of rocks jutting out of the ground, the fortress slowly getting close to him as the ground began to elevate upwards. _Bad move going past the rocky cliffs to the coastline Bocoe, makes it easier for me to reach you. _

Grinning as he had already gotten close enough to make out the details of the ship, Sonic frowned briefly as a hatch slammed open on the ship, clearly Bocoe was making a move against him.

"Sorry Sonic, but the doctor says you're not to get any closer, so you can go and have some fun with E141" Blinking in confusion, Sonic skidded to a halt as something tore out of the open hatch straight at him.

Merely jumping over whatever robotic junk heap Eggman had built this time and allowing it to gorge out a trench in the ground behind him, the blue blur didn't slow down for one second as he continued his pursuit of his real goal.

Chancing a look back over his shoulder, Sonic watched as whatever it was rose back up into the air with a scream before coming back around for another attack. "Oh come on Eggman, that's your dumbest robot yet."

Jumping up as the object caught up with him, Sonic merely landed on the robot that was basically nothing more than a spiked ball with a sensor array and a jet engine. "Yup, a real marvel you got here doc,"

As the robot beeped and began to spin a bit, Sonic chuckled as he simply let lose with all of his speed, reversing the robots spinning and throwing off whatever systems it used to keep itself steady.

Within seconds it began to fall down as Sonic shot off it's surface to hit the ground running with a loud chuckle and a quick mocking wave at the robot as it crashed and burned on the ground.

Moving his attention back towards his goal, Sonic kept running forward only to skid to a halt in a split second as he crossed the rocky ridge to find nothing but empty air and the wide expanse of ocean before him as the flying fortress flew away above him.

And as he looked up he could picture Bocoe waving his hand at him in a farewell salute. "Tata hedgehog, doctor Eggman says you shouldn't worry about Amy, we're taking really good care of her."

"Bocoe!" Screaming out the name, Sonic glared at the fortress as it grew smaller, his hands clenched up at his sides as his mind processed the last few moments of his life.

His whole body growing slack as he felt his heart beat harshly within his chest as he fell to his knees, one hand pounding against the rocky ground in rage.

It was over, he wasn't saving her this time around, he had been so close to succeeding, but this time around close just wasn't good enough.

For the first time in his life he had failed when it really counted.

He had failed not just a friend tonight, he had failed her.

The one person, who always trusted him, who had never judged his decisions and had always believed in him was gone.

And as the coldness set in from his high wearing off, Sonic fell to his knees as his fingers gripped the dirt, his lungs working hard to provide him with the air he needed to calm down.

No, it wasn't over, not yet, he knew where they were headed, well the direction they were headed in and that was enough for now, because it wouldn't take him a long time to find Tails and the X tornado.

And when he did, Eggman wouldn't be able to escape again.

"Hold on Amy, I'll save you before you get hurt."

Leaving in a gust of wind, Sonic felt his confidence resurface and his body recovering as he knew she would back with them soon, ready to embarrass him with her declarations of love and her hugs that always had made him sweat and feel more than just a little nervous.

"I'll save you Amy, I swear it."

* * *

"Good Morning."

His breath hit her like a truck as he leered down at her, his eyebrows curled up in a joy as he pulled off a pair of plastic gloves. "And how do you feel this morning?"

"Like crap." Her words fell off with a tired feel to them as she closed her eyes and lulled off to the sight of clouds and a blue sky outside the window of her new cell.

A week had passed now since the fortress had lifted off to escape Sonic as the doctor had informed her about while preforming his latest operation on her. "What happened to me?"

Frowning a bit at first, the scientist soon crossed his arms as he shot her his best death glare. "You had a miscarriage last night Amy, forcing us to sedate you again to prevent you from bleeding out."

Choking back a shop, Amy shuddered as she felt Eggman pet her head in a manner that left her feeling even more violated than she had thought possible. "Why… Why?"

"Most likely it's due to your stress levels." Muttering to himself, he seized petting her head and grinned as he watched the skies outside with her, his hands tugging one her front quills lightly as she winced from the pain it caused. ""Luckily Amy, that can be fixed with the proper medication."

Removing his hand, Eggman chuckled as he walked across the room, his ears drowning out the sound of Amy sobbing behind him as he already considered the amount of drugs needed to relax his little incubator.

Shutting the door and locking behind him as he left her alone, Amy didn't dare move from fear of cursing more damage to her already injured body. "Sonic… Anyone."

"Help me."

"Please."

**An: Sorry for the delay with this chapter, I was distracted by art related matters, my other stories and a time table that broke apart due to events beyond my control.**

**Anyway, next chapter should be the final one dealing with Amy as a captive, bringing us to the real part of the story. **


	4. Chapter 4

I know, I know.

I'm sorry, you all waited so long, but I just can't finish this story, everytime I try to write for it I just draw a blank, and its not any easier since Window Word Starter won't work for me anymore.

So, this story is not dead.

If anyone wants to continue it, feel free to do so.


End file.
